Peragro Tempus
by Amiri
Summary: For all of you who love those HG time travel clichés. The trio and Ginny are catapulted into the past for the journey of their lives that begins, and ends, with Lily and James. AU R
1. Time to Travel

Peragro Tempus

Summary: For all of you who love those HG time travel clichés- The trio and Ginny are catapulted into the past for the journey of their lives that begins, and ends, with Lily and James.AU

R&R

A/N: Now, I know what you're thinking- I've probably read this before, and there's not going to be anything original in here. Well, honestly, if that's true and if you're anything like me in my reading habits, you won't really care. But if you're not, I have to admit that I'm just winging this and, well, I'm not really sure if this is gonna be very original or not. This is AU because HBP basically didn't happen. Oh, and I pretty much suck at grammar, so any tips or corrections would definitely be welcome. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Isn't it rather obvious that I own nothing?

Traveling through the infamous Department of Mysteries (DOM), one may easily become lost without the proper knowledge that allows the employees of this particular department to work with such efficiency and stealth.

Strangely enough, however, a man clad in a hooded cloak so purple it seemed almost black, carrying a rather small package wrapped in a flannel blanket covered in snitches, moved with a staggeringly fast pace through a maze of offices and rooms that held such horrors that had, and will, make lesser men cry. What is truly remarkable, though, was that this man had not been trained for several months, as was the custom with all DoM newbies, in the way of the department's secrets. In fact, he had been to this particular place a limited number of times.

Suddenly, the man mouthed a silent string of curses, having almost stumbled over a rock protruding from the chilled floor. And as he was preparing to laugh at his almost blunder, he tripped over a ketchup-stained napkin. His bundle went hurling towards the floor, but landed with only a slight thump to indicate its existence.

The man gave a hollow laugh and pulled back the hood of his cloak to reveal slightly overgrown, straggly black hair and long bangs obscuring his smoky eyes. He sharply pushed his bangs out of his eyes and stooped down to investigate his charge.

The cloth pushed back revealed a wooden box with a pleated leather top with foreign markings bearing a significant meaning carved lightly in with fading colors and was held to the bottom half of the tiny chest with a delicate golden clasp and miniscule hinges.

The man got the top of the box open with a slight push of his fingers, holding his breath and looking as if the world would cease to exist if the object inside was not intact. Thankfully for him, it was, and he let out a relieved sigh at the sight of a small, seemingly insignificant necklace with a glass orb hovering inside the bold silver loop that stood out bravely from the gold chain it hung upon.

Seemingly deciding something on the spot, the man carefully took out the chained masterpiece, and held it carefully in his hands, as if cradling a precious glass child that would break at too great a pressured touch. Putting the gold chain around his wrist and holding onto the silver loop with the curious glass orb gently in his hand, taking care not to crush the hovering, and now glowing, orb he set off again.

As the man hurried up his speed, his cloak's tail swishing quickly behind him in an eerie fashion, the orb's light grew in strength and, just as the man prepared to swear silently once more, it exploded, glass shards ripping into the man, he let the chain drop with a slight 'clink' to the stoned floor. Looking as if he was almost in tears, the man dropped down to pick up the necklace, just as it began to hover itself, seemingly mocking the now in pieces glass orb. It, too, began to glow, and just as the man was about to mentally prepare himself to reach out and pluck it out of the air, it vanished with a squishing sound.

Apparently choosing to give up his "silent" journey, the man swore violently, appearing as if the words he was almost shouting would knock his frail body over, barely noticing the wave of huge magic that was emanating from the spot where the shattered remains of the glass orb and the necklace had suddenly vanished.

Without him noticing, a old man, probably one of the oldest still alive, in an undisclosed location, grinned broadly, acting like Christmas, Easter, Halloween, and his birthday had come together to surprise him and say that they would, from this day forth, come everyday that he wished just for him (in other words, like nothing could ever get him out of his good mood).

He looked at his companion with his grin on his face, and said to her happily, "By gosh, Minerva McGonagall, he's finally done it. I must admit I was getting a little worried that it would never happen. Then where would we be?"

His female counterpart, although looking much younger and considerably less excited, as if she would rather be in bed, grinned a little, albeit smugly, and replied coolly, "Albus Dumbledore," she said mockingly to the face of one of the greatest wizards alive. "You and I both know that you knew Mr. Black was going to succeed, no matter how many doubts I might have had. Well, would you like me to go get Mr. Potter now?"

"I don't believe that will be necessary, Ms. McGonagall, as I see you'll find Mr. Potter and his friends right outside our door at this very moment. And, they will be pleased to know, they may enter whenever they do please," Dumbledore said, still grinning.

Two boys (one with messy black hair and the other with a lanky body and original red hair) and two girls (one with bushy brown hair and the other with hair like fire that was slightly darker than her older brother's redhead) walked in sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, you four, and I must say I am impressed that you made it here without being caught by Mr. Filch," the old wizard announced, his blue eyes twinkling treacherously bright.

"Yeah, of course we did. How do you think we managed all that stuff over the years?" Harry intoned. "Anyway, what did you want us here for?"

"Right, right. Well, Harry, you and your friends here will be going back in time to protect a group of people, and, if you can manage it, get them a bit more trained up. And don't worry, Ms. Granger, I do remember you four being there and the people who were supposed to live survived while you were protecting them," Dumbledore said.

Hermione's mouth dropped open at hearing her question answered before she had even voiced it, but realizing she was in the presence of someone Harry often called omniscient, she thought silently that she ought to not be surprised.

"Alright then, when do we leave? Do we need to bring our stuff? Will we be staying at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"You'll be leaving right now. Yes, Ms. Weasley, you will need to bring your trunks, shrunken, of course, for the trip. They are right over there, in that corner. And, as the teens you will be protecting will be in Hogwarts, in their seventh year, you will be staying here," Professor McGonagall answered amusedly.

Just as they were about to ask how they were to get to leaving, a glowing sphere of light appeared in front of Harry. Its light growing stronger and brighter until everyone in the room but Harry thought they might go blind. Gradually, the light receded, leaving the necklace with the gold chain and silver loop with the hovering glass orb still inside the loop hanging right in front of Harry (who was, for the record, looking as if he, too, would rather be in bed at that moment).

"Well, go on. Pick it up, Harry. It's the way you four are going to be traveling to the past," Dumbledore urged.

As Harry plucked it out of the air, a glow surrounded him and he could feel it bonding with his magic and it seemed now as if there was more magic inside of him now.

"Good, good Harry, it has bonded with you. Getting back to business, you will be going back to the year 1973. You four will protect the Marauders in their seventh year at Hogwarts, and, yes, that does include the rat, along with your mother, Harry. Oh, and Ms. Weasley, you will be moving up to seventh year, seeing as you have completed almost all of your sixth year and you three will also be in your seventh year again," Dumbledore said. "I'll also need you to give the past me this letter so that I'll know that you four are not death eaters. When you get there, tell only those you truly trust the truth."

"Alright, sir," the four replied.

"You'll be leaving now, so good bye," Dumbledore said, his impossibly large grin widening even more at their shocked faces.

Just after Dumbledore finished saying his farewell, Harry's new keepsake began to glow, and all at once the four friends were swept up in a tide of light that caused the two adults in the room to shut their eyes, and when they opened them, they found nothing but air remained of the teens.

A/N: Well, how did you like it? Tell me! Review! Thanks.


	2. Dumbledore's New Plan

Summary: For all of you who love those HG time travel clichés. The trio and Ginny are catapulted into the past for the journey of their lives that begins, and ends, with Lily and James. AU R&R

Chapter 2: Dumbledore Changes the Plans

Summary: The trio have arrived in the past, but Dumbledore doesn't seem to want to go along with his own plan.

AN: No, this is not from before Sirius died, merely before all the junk in HBP happened, and I never said it was Sirius. I didn't mention this in the first chapter, and I don't know if I'll ever get around to it, but Harry's sixth and seventh year were uneventful, with the minor exception of him killing Voldemort and the major event of Ron and Hermione finally getting their act together.

Thanks to koffgollies, fath8252, HarryGinny rox, ginny278, Yumi Stern, Briario, LandUnderWave, Too Lazy Too Login, QueenBee11, Sam's Firefly, and Hiya for all your great reviews. They're really encouraging and mean a lot to me.

I'm American, so I'd like to apologize now for any Americanisms used and for the lack of true British slang. Sorry, but I don't know what's universal and what's just used in the U.S. of A. Any help in the matter would be appreciated.

I'm really sorry it took so long.

Alrighty then, on with the new chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint!

**Peragro Tempus**- _Chapter 2: Dumbledore's New Plan****_

Ginny and the Golden Trio landed abruptly on the cold stone floor just outside of Dumbledore's office. They all rubbed their butts and began shivering when Hermione pointed out something that the other three hadn't noticed, being so concerned with their behinds.

"How odd, it's night here when it was barely noon back home. I should ask Professor Flitwick why that is when we get back," Hermione said, a slight frown dropping the corners of her mouth at the thought of having to wait to talk to a professor.

"What, don't you think he'll still be teaching? Honestly, Mione, the man's ancient," Ron said, starting out sarcastically but hoping to at least get a grin out of his girlfriend (long story, but it has a lot to do with the color purple and giant stuffed spiders).

"Guys, guys. Just shut up! We just have to go and 'check in' with Dumbledore and then we can all get some sleep," Ginny half-screamed. Then, she added with a slight pout to Harry, "You'd think with all their sexual tension released they'd at least be able to hold back from bickering like grandparents in front of the general public."

Harry just laughed, not exactly the smartest thing to do when you have a very angry, very cold, very annoyed witch sitting next to you who could quite easily blame (coughhexcough) you for all of her discomforts.

"Har-_ry_," Hermione growled. "Do you want to share something with the group?"

"No, I'm good," Harry said hurriedly.

"Alright, then. Let's just get going to Dumbledore's so I can go to bed. Time traveling this far back took a lot out of me," Hermione grumbled.

"It took a lot out of all of us," Ron said wisely.

They walked the short distance to the stairs, surprised to find the door open to the stairs that led up to Dumbledore's office, walked boringly (with the exception of Ginny, who tripped halfway up the stairs) up said stairs, and found themselves in front of the same oak door that they had seen, a little worse for wear, admittedly, just that morning. They let themselves in and silently shut the door behind them.

They jumped back slightly when they realized that Dumbledore wasn't the only person currently occupying the room other than themselves. They were even more astonished to see that it was, of all people, Lily and James sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. They could plainly see that Lily was irate about something.

"I can't believe you made him, of all people, Head Boy! Why, Professor? Why?" Lily wailed, her temper showing through.

"Now Lily, you know as well as I, even if you don't wish to admit it, that James is the best choice to help lead the student body in this time of crisis. He is looked up to by those younger and older than himself, he is at the top of his class in all of his subjects, and he adds humor to the school in a time of war but knows when to stop," Dumbledore said kindly, seeing that Lily needed time to accept this. "Oh, and I'd like you to meet the new students that will be joining the seventh year in Gryffindor with you two. I trust you will befriend them, but you will find that they already know their way around the castle, having stayed for a month here this summer with me."

Both Lily and James spun around suddenly to look where Dumbledore's finger was pointing. Lily, though, spun around a bit too suddenly for gravity's taste and she fell to the floor. James could not help but giggle (though he might call it a "manly chuckle").

Lily wisely choose to ignore him in favor of getting back on her chair and then starring at the likeness between Harry and James.

"Excuse me, sir," she said politely to Dumbledore. "Are these two related?" Here she pointed at Harry and then to James.

"Yes," Harry answered her. "And, Professor, I have this letter for you. This…er… may sound a bit odd, but it's from yourself."

"Thank you. So you're a Potter, then?" Dumbledore asked, taking the letter from Harry's outstretched hand.

"Of course, Professor," Harry answered, while Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all stuck between on looking shocked that Harry would so readily disclose such information and staring at Lily and James like they were some new form of mutant squid marshmallow that had started talking to them.

"I understand that we are to be great friends in the future, and so I must insist that you call me Albus. Also, I feel it would be a waste of Mr. Potter's, Mr. Weasley's, and Ms. Granger's time to go through seventh year again. How would you feel about teaching DADA?" Dumbledore asked, leaving everyone but Harry, who was used to Dumbledore's unpredictability, shocked/confused.

"Well, I'd like to, if it's okay with Hermione and Harry," Ron said enthusiastically.

"I'd love to," Hermione answered.

"Sure," Harry said shrugging.

"What about meeeeeee?" Ginny whined (cutely, in Harry's opinion).

"Well, Ms. Weasley, you may complete your seventh year here or be a teacher's assistant to your friends. It's your choice," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Guys, I'd like to get to do my seventh year now, and really hang with all the girls in Gryffindor, if it's alright with you," Ginny asked, waiting for them, but especially Harry, to answer her.

"Fine with us," Ron and Hermione answered, peering at Harry to see how he was taking her reaction.

"If you want to," Harry answered neutrally, but disappointment shone in his eyes.

"Um, sir, not to be rude or anything, but who _are_ these people?" James Potter asked, seemingly finding his voice.

"Well, the redheaded boy is Ronald Weasley, his sister, the other redhead, is Ginny Weasley, the brunette is Ms. Hermione Granger, and the young man that looks remarkably like James is Harry Potter. I believe, and correct me if I am wrong, you four, but they are from the future. I'm sure you two know the importance of keeping this a secret," Dumbledore murmured softly so as to not be overheard.

Lily and James just sat in shock, staring at the four time-travelers. (A/N: Really, what did you expect?)

"Albus, should we tell them about you-know-what?" Ginny questioned the headmaster.

"I think that should be up to Harry to decide, don't you?" Dumbledore answered.

Harry stood for a moment, letting himself get caught up in looking at his parents for the first time since he had entered Dumbledore's office. He couldn't believe he had actually made it here. That his parents were younger than him! And, even more amazing, ALIVE! It was just hard to deal with, but Harry, being ever so mature for his age of 18, was dealing with all of it by suppressing his glee from showing on his face. He was also putting down his very strong urge to jump up and down and squeal in likeness of a girl in front of his parents and friends. He couldn't really promise anything for when he was alone, though.

"I'll…I'll think about it. I don't really know if they can handle it yet," Harry said, still gazing at his parents. His eyes started to tear up, but he refused to let the tears fall. After all, he wasn't the boy-who-lived, the man-who-defeated, ect. for nothing.

Ginny noticed everything. After all, she was the former certified "Harry Watcher" of the Harry Potter Fans For Life Club (HPFFLC), not to mention its founder.

"Alright. Just tell them when you're ready," Hermione said, shocking Harry and Ginny out of their staring.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, I'm sure your friends are missing you. Why don't you go show our new student to her dormitory and give her the password to the common room," Dumbledore said, standing up from his chair. Lily and James did the same, but Ginny and the trio just remained standing.

"Sure, Professor," Lily and James chorused. The heads left the room and Ginny followed shortly after, barely pausing to shoot them all a look that said if they didn't tell her everything that they said while she was gone, they would be hexed until they were back in the future.

"Anything else, sir?" Hermione asked, yawning halfway through her question.

"No, that'll be all. You will each have your own rooms, but you'll be sharing a common space for living. Your rooms will be right by the Gryffindor common room so you'll be able to talk to Ms. Weasley at any time of the night. The password for the common room is "protinus vir" and your password is "illic legon unus". Enjoy your stay here in the past!" Dumbledore exclaimed, grinning and eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, sir. I'm exhausted," Ron said.

"Yes, but I'd like to know one more thing before we go-" here Hermione paused momentarily to take a breath and Ron groaned.

"Really, Mione, do you have to ask questions when we're so tired?" Ron demanded.

"Honestly, Ronald, it's just one question and I won't be able to sleep all that well if I don't know the answer so just LET ME ASK IT!" Hermione huffed. "Sorry, Professor. We just get like that sometimes," Here Harry coughed. "Anyways, I'd like to know if you knew all those things about us and our past just from that letter. I really didn't think it was all that long."

"No, all it said was a phrase I came up with that only I would know, and then my future self gave me all my memories concerning you four and the knowledge that when you went back, all of those memories would all be forgotten," Dumbledore said. "Now, you all look exhausted, so I suggest you all go and get some rest. You've got a long day of teaching ahead of you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," the trio chorused as they left the room.

"They will make great teachers," Dumbledore muttered as the three left the room.

As the three started to walk towards their room, they finally started realizing exactly how tired they were. They could barely move their feet anymore, their mouths ached horribly so they knew they weren't going to be able to talk for at least half an hour without their mouths giving them trouble, and all three of them felt a crick in their necks.

All their complaints were forgotten when they stepped into their own common room.

The common room itself was at least as large as the Dursley's entire house laid out on one level. The room was decorated in all of the houses colors, but Gryffindor was obviously predominant. There were several plush chairs of all the house colors lining a fireplace the size of a refrigerator on its side. The fireplace had tiles with all of the house's crests lining the border with the Hogwart's crest in the center.

There was an entire wall devoted to books and maps and scrolls and everything else a scholar could want. Ancient books, classic books, muggle books, wizarding books, and recent books all shared shelf space on the wall of books that the three could only gape at.

A beautiful staircase lined in marble and covered in plush carpet led the way to their rooms.

And as each of them found their rooms, they could tell right then and there that they could stay there forever.

Hermione's room was a soft yellow in color and had only one small bookcase tucked into the corner. Her bed had a beautiful silk canopy surrounding the comfortable blue cotton bedspread.

Ron's room looked similar to his room at the Burrow, but larger. Several antique brooms lined the walls along with at least 15 moving and still photos and posters of the Chudley Cannons. The blinding orange color of his normal room was toned down a bit and was had more red in its color. His simple mahogany bed had a lion on its blankets.

Harry's room was pure Gryffindor spirit. The entire room was covered either in quidditch things, books, or Gryffindor memorabilia. There was a small desk tucked into the corner were Hermione's bookcase would've been and the years learning requirements were laid down on the desk along with a schedule of the years and house combinations that would be coming during the week.

All three undid the shrinking spell on their trunks, unloaded all the necessities inside of them, and changed into their pajamas. They couldn't help but collapse on their beds, falling asleep within a few minutes, awaiting their first day of teaching in the morning.

A/N: I know this probably wasn't worth the wait, but I promise I'll update much faster for chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R!


	3. Cloaking Doom

**Peragro Tempus**-

Chapter 3: Cloaking Doom

Summary: For all of you who love those HG time travel clichés- The trio and Ginny are catapulted into the past for the journey of their lives that begins, and ends, with Lily and James.

Disclaimer: I'm struggling to be able to get myself a laptop; I doubt I could ever own Harry Potter while being strapped for cash. As such, everything belongs to JKR.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Blondie 24-7 for reminding me that I have a story to write. Though the 8 month wait may say something else, they're really inspiring.

A special thanks to all who reviewed chapter 2- Hiya(yep, it's me again), Blondie 24-7, mari52, huffpuff, Bookworm622, Prongsgrl, Bored 2 Death(not so much n…, Yumi Stern, Ginny278, Sam's Firefly, LandUnderWave, Hiya, and fath8252, without whom this chapter would have never been written at all.

READ AND REVIEW! Please….

Authoress' Note: I'm really, really sorry that it took me this long to update for one very lousy chapter. I won't make any promises about updates this time (Wait, I take that back-if I get enough reviews, which will be hard, I will update within 6 days. Deal?), since it seems to jinx me, but…well, I'll try. Guess I just never realized how hard writing a story without a plot in mind is. Anyway, enjoy!

PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK

Ron walked down the marble staircase to the common room to find his girlfriend and his best friend talking to each other, each sitting demurely on a plush chair in front of a dieing fire. He decided in that moment that he would try to sneak up on his girlfriend, moving swiftly and silently.

He nearly tripped mere feet from the chair, for Harry had looked up suddenly and winked at him, getting his plan. Grateful Harry would not give him away, Ron moved on.

Peering over the top of Hermione's chair, he blew gently on her soft hair. Hermione jumped, ready to go to her wand. Though when she heard Ron and Harry's intermingling laughs, she calmed down while her temper rose steadily. She tried to clamp down on it- she at least deserved to get an explanation of why she now had a significantly shorter lifespan thanks to her boyfriend. Though she admitted that going out with Ron was worth it, even though he did have his moments of idiocy.

She looked up in time to hear Ron ask lightly, "Oy, what were you doing with my girl, Potter?"

"I'll have you know I'm no one's girl, Weasley," Hermione sneered harshly, still too upset from the earlier scare to really pay attention to the tone of Ron's voice.

"Ron was just joking, Hermione. You don't have to be quite so paranoid about every word now that you two are going out with him…" Harry trailed off quietly as he realized what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean it like that," Ron said apologetically.

"No, Harry's right. I'm just thinking that you're trying to provoke a fight, like I used to think you would do. I'm sorry," Hermione finished, looking up to Ron.

"Aw, I never knew we could all be so sappy!" Harry exclaimed, pushing his way between the two teens, slinging his arms around them both.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ron both shrieked. "We were having a moment!"

"Sorry, guys, but it was a_ bit_ too much for me. Besides, aren't you guys hungry? I dunno 'bout you, but I'm starved from all that time-traveling," Harry exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, a spark of understanding in their eyes. Harry always seemed to be just slightly hyper when he was hungry.

"Hey, come on! We need to get some breakfast in us, and while we're walking, we can plan our great entrance for our new audience!" Harry said, just a little bit toned down from before.

"Alright, alright. We're moving," Ron grumbled, hanging his head and following his friend through the hidden door and down some random corridor.

PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK

The Golden Trio spent the entire trip down to the Great Hall planning out their opening act, as Harry demanded. Though Ron and Hermione had little to add, being greatly overshadowed by the son of a Marauder.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched Ginny go into the Great Hall, knowing that she would get what they were doing and wouldn't blow it for them by revealing things an inopportune time.

The three went into an unused classroom near the Great Hall and began putting the last phases of their plan into action.

"Alright Hermione, work your magic. You remember which colors we get?" Ron implored.

"Yes, Ronald. I need to concentrate, though," Hermione answered patiently

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up," Ron said.

"Ron!"

"Sorry, Mione."

A pause.

"Alright, I'm done. You ready to go, Harry?"

"Yeah, let's just get these on first and then make sure we're coming in at the right time. Don't want to be too early," Harry answered, holding out the dark green cloak that Hermione had handed him at arm's length.

PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK

Whispers were spreading through out the Great Hall, across all five tables. Each one discussing the absence of any new teachers. They used to getting a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher each year. They weren't, however, used to not having one at all.

Dumbledore was confused, though he was used his experience in not showing it to hide it from the school. He stood to the room, "Rest assured, students, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position has been filled. Your new teachers arrived here yesterday, and I am sure that…" Here he trailed off as the doors to the hall opened completely, soundlessly.

However silent the doors were, the same could not be said for the majority of the teachers. A quarter of them gasped and looked shocked, doing absolutely nothing when seeing the three strangers, who rolled their eyes at this dangerous reaction. Thankfully, the entire Hogwarts staff was not as clueless, but there was still a disturbing number not preparing themselves for the potential attack. All of this was noted by the Trio and Dumbledore, and portions by the staff and some students as well.

The three stalked into the room, looking quite menacing and scaring some first years into ducking under the table, shivering. Harry was the first to lower his hood, though it seemed that the person under the hood was not Harry. Or at least it didn't seem to be Harry.

Though he wasn't as gorgeous as he was when he was in his original form, he still caused the vast majority of the girls (and honestly a few boys) to sigh at the sight of him. He face was only slightly different than normal, the most shocking differences being the new shape and shade of his eyes and the length of his hair. Ron and Hermione were also changed, though much more drastically than Harry. Ron was now a sandy blonde and slightly shorter, while Hermione's hair was much shorter, up above her shoulders, and was now red. Both had much different color eyes. In short, they were the almost exact opposite of their appearance before.

After noting that Dumbledore didn't seem to be doing anything to help expel nor introduce the strangers, the Transfiguration professor figured it was time to speak up. She stood up quickly despite her age, and demanded to know who the strangers were, with her wands pointed directly at them.

"_Expeliarmus_. Calm down, professor. We are the new professors. Oh, and you might want to work on holding on to your wand," Harry said calmly, his voice just slightly deeper than normal. Just enough, the trio realized, that he wouldn't be recognized by anyone who would survive to meet him after he was born.

He handed McGonngall's wand to Ron, not wanting to face the witch's wrath. Ron glared at Harry, immediately getting the gist of what he had to do now. He tried to turn to Hermione, but found that she was lightly jogging to catch up with Harry, who had stepped forward quite dramatically during his little speech. (The fact that she was now out of range of being passed her professor's wand had nothing to do with it.)

Hermione wasn't stupid, though. She knew that if Harry had managed to change himself without them knowing, he had also managed to change them as well.

Ron, in contrast, didn't get it at all. Especially not after Harry's little introduction to the school.

"Well, I see you now know that we truly do have the new DADA professors. I'll let you meet them for yourselves later, however, as I'm sure they would like to introduce themselves to you all," Dumbledore said, his ever-present twinkle on overdrive in his eyes. "You may all return to your breakfasts now. Be sure that this little performance does not make you late for your classes as well."

On this note, conversation in the great hall rose until it seemed that every student was now babbling on, with one noticeable exception; the Marauders were huddled, leaning across the table to speak to each other, and coming dangerously close to making contact with a plate of what seemed to be scrambled eggs. Though each had their suspicions, none of the trio could be sure what exactly they were so enticed with in their conversation. Despite this, each naturally assumed that it had something to do with them.

TBC...

PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK- PAGE BREAK

Post Story Author's Note: This chapter was even more awful than I had predicted. I tried to make it at least a little better, but I know that I'm going to have to come back and re-write it soon.

REVIEW, please. It makes this whole writing thing a whole lot more fun. Even if it's for a flame, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
